Mi mas profundo deseo: No me alejes
by Kiddasama
Summary: Usagi...Yo no me quiero ir Por favor No me alejes Yo te amo.


Mi deseo mas profundo: No me alejes.

Nunca nada podía ser normal y corriente. ¿Por qué no pude haberme enamorado de una chica? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de aquel pervertido que usaba su nombre para escribir cosas indecentes sin su autorización? ¿Por qué precisamente del mejor amigo de su hermano?.

Todas estas preguntas atormentaban la cabeza del universitario más envidiado de toda la universidad M de japón.

- ¿Por qué ni siquiera mis años universitarios son normales?. Esto debe ser cosa del gran rey.- Sin querer dijo Misaki en voz alta en clase de literatura.

- ¿Algún problema Misaki?

- Errr no, ninguno Sumi-sempai. - Soy un mal mentiroso, pero espero y se trague eso y me deje en paz.

- ¿Seguro? Usami-san no te echo nada verdad.

- !NO¡ - Practicamente grito- Nada de nada sempai, tú tranquilo.

En ese mismo momento entró en el salón el profesor de literatura You Miyagi. Tenia el rostro algo perdido y Misaki creyó ver su cara algo sonrosada.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, y metiendo la mano sin siquiera molestarse en mirar en su bulto, saco la cátedra, el lápiz y un lapicero negro.

Justo ese día que no estaba muy concentrado, el profesor dejó un mar de tarea y parecía que quería descargar toda su rabia con sus estudiantes o tal vez se estaba juntando demasiado con el demonio Kamijou.

Con cara de mártir recogió sus materiales al terminar las clases y sin siquiera despedirse de su sempai salió a paso de caracol del salón.

Como siempre todos los demás estudiantes lo miraban extraño y evitavan cruzarse en su camino, pero ese día le daba igual, solo esperaba que al atarantado escritor no se le hubiese ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ir a buscarlo, pues no se sentía con ánimos para verlo, ni siquiera sabia si iría directo a casa.

Pero cuando puso un pie en la entrada del recinto sus pesadillas fueron confirmadas, el flamante deportivo rojo del escritor estaba estacionado justo enfrente.

Misaki decidió ignorarlo y caminó en dirección contraria, pero tan pronto el escritor lo vio se desmontó del coche y le dio alcance.

- Espera Misaki - Lo sujeta del brazo firme, pero sin hacerle daño. - ¿ A dónde vas?

- ¿ Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es necesario que vengas a buscarme? Yo puedo irme solo a casa.

- No quiero desaprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda Misaki. - Le dedica una mirada triste, de esas que hacen que Misaki se desarme.

Usagi lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió despacio hacia su auto, Misaki se dejo hacer, Usagi tenia razón, debían aprovechar el tiempo.

Una vez montados y con los cinturones puestos, Usagi fijó el rumbo hacia el parque de diversiones.

Durante el trayecto iban agarrados de manos en un apretón fuerte y en cada semáforo Usagi besaba a Misaki hasta dejarlo sin aliento disfrutando de sus dulces labios.

Se besaban, pero no se hablaban y poco a poco, en el pecho de Misaki se fue formando un nudo cada vez más grande.

Llegaron a su destino y sin importarles las miradas atónitas y los murmullos que escuchaban, avanzaron agarrados de la mano hasta la taquilla. - ¿Quièn es ese? ¿Por qué va agarrado de manos con Usami-sama? ¿ Qué tipo de relaciòn tienen? ¿Es Usami Akihiko homosexual?. Esas y muchas màs eran las preguntas que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Entraron al parque y comenzaron la tarde en la atracción de mayor adrenalina: La montaña rusa. Querían olvidar por qué estaban allí, querían olvidar les quedaban pocas horas juntos, tan solo querían ser una pareja enamorada en una cita.

Como el escritor siempre había tenido el deseo de vivir o tener cosas que tuviera un niño en una infancia comùn, Misaki le imvitò a comer algodòn de azùcar, hot dogs , raspados , pizza , refresco , papas fritas y toda la comida chatarra que vendiesen en una feria. Tambièn probaron suerte en los distintos juegos de la feria y Misaki terminò cargando un conejo enorme, con corbata y de ojos morados. Cuando ya estaba bien entrada ka noche, decidieron montarse en la noria y ya estando a solas Misaki retomò el tema.

- Usagi-san, ¿ Por qué no te opusiste?

- Por que no soy quien para ello, si Takahiro quiere que te vayas a vivir con él pues eso harás.

- Pero yo vivo muy bien contigo Usagi.

- Vivirás mejor con tu familia y tu sobrino, serás como un hermano mayor para èl.

- ¿ Y qué pasó con eso de que me encerrarías si intentaba escapar?

- Tù no estás escapando, yo te dejo libre. Deberías estar feliz, ya no tendrás que soportar a un eacritor malhumorado cada mañana.- Mientras decía esto Usagi no miraba a Misaki sino al suelo. Este ultimo se parò de su lugar y con la cara roja de vergüenza, se inclinò y besò la mejilla del escritor para luego mirarlo fijamente.

- Yo no me quiero ir de tu lado Usagi-san, yo te amo...por favor no me alejes.- Dicho esto, Misaki bajò la mirada y dos làgrimas finas rodaron por sus mejillas acompañadas de un pequeño sollozo.

Usagi no hizo mas que abrazarlo mientras la noria se detenia lentamente, cuando esta se detuvo la pareja salio tranquilamente en direccion a su auto. El menor no recordaba la ùltima vez que su pareja había conducido de manera tan desesperda. Al llegar al parqueo del departamento, Usagi no espero a subir , en el mismo elevador jaló a Misaki hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con desesperaciòn. El escritor cargo a su adoraciòn escaleras arriba, abrio la puerta con el pie y lo dejo sobre la cama. A continuación se quitó la corbata, la camisa y tirandolas a un lado fue al encuentro con los labios de su niño.

Esta vez todo era diferente, tenia que serlo, pues seria la última.

Misaki pasó sus brazos por el cuello del escritor, para atraerlo mas hacia si, y poder profundizar el beso. Mientras hacian esto Usagi le fue quitando la camisa boton a boton al menor, al terminar se dedicó a bajar despacio por su cuello dejando chupones en su camino hacia el pecho, se entretuvo con los pequeños botones rosas de este, que a cada mordida y lamida se hacian mas firmes sin mencionar los pequeños gemidos que salian de la boca de Misaki. El mayor se percatò de que su niño no estaba oponiendo resistencia como tantas veces atras y continuo su camino hasta su pantalòn, lo miro un momento, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara mas roja de lo común.

- Misaki, mirame - Ordeno.

- No

- Misaki, por favor

Misaki abrio los ojos y se quedo mirandolo fijamente sin decir palabra.

- No dejes dejes de mirarme. - Le dio un beso rapido y dirigio sus manos a la cinturilla de su pantalones y lo retiro de un tiron quitandole tambien el boxer. Al tenerlo completamente desnudo frente a si, lo contempló, se veía hermoso con las mejillas y aun sonrojadas.

- Usagi - Por fin hablo - por favor, sè que es la última noche, no la quiero olvidar jamás, hazme tuyo de tal manero que eso no ocurra, te lo ruego...- Mientras decía esto sus ojos se llenaban de lagrímas lentamente.

- De eso no tengas duda.

Luego de depositar un suave beso en su frente, bajo hasta su miembro qie estaba semi-erecto y lo lamío despacio, Misaki al sentir la lengua hùmeda de su amante gimiò su nombre sacandole una sonrisa al escritor, el cual se empeño más en hacer gozar a su niño llevando sus manos a sus pezones para pellizcarlos.

- Aaaah Usagi-san, no hagas eso, si sigues yo...

- No importa, vamos correte en mi boca - Retomò la acción, moviendose de arriba hacia abajo cada vez màs rapido, haciendo que Misaki se retorciera de placer y gritara.

Lo que el mayor estaba haciendo con su boca, se sentìa tan bien que sin previo aviso Misaki se corrio en la boca de Usagi, este miro al menor y tras sonreirle un poco subio hasta su boca, para darle un beso, en el cual Misaki se probo.

- Arg sabe salado Usagi - Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿ Y qué esperabas Misaki, que supiera a rosas? Si quieres eso tendrás que comer solo rosas- Dijo el escritor con un poco de humor en la voz, para luego continuar besandolo.

Misaki interrumpio el beso y tras pedirle a Usagi que cambiaran de lugares, se sentó a horcajadas sobre èl. Con las mejillas rojas se acerco lentamente a un sorprendido escritor que al sentir el timido beso del menor sonrio un poquito. Tan solo paso una mano por sus marrones cabellos y dejò que el chico siguiera su labor.

Continuò bajando y al toparse con los pezones del escritor, sintió curiosidad, por saber si Usagi sentía lo mismo que él, los lamiò despacio para luego morderlos y succionarlos, sintiò la mano de su amante en la cabeza que la empujaba hacia abajo pero no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Armándose de valor continuó bajando, encontrandose con cinturilla del pantalón del mayor, subió la mirada, Usagi estaba sonriendo, eso hizo que misaki se sintiriera intimidado, por que para el era como un " Te reto a hacerlo".

Con dedos temblorosos desabrocho el botón del pantalón, Usagi levanto las caderas para que Misaki pudiese sacarle los pantalones, este los tiro a un lado y se que embobado mirando el bulto que se formaban bajo los boxer del otro. Se acercó, apretó los ojos y paso su lengua a lo largo del miembro del escritor, el cual al parecer no se esperaba aquello por que temblo muy levemente.

Eso le dio ànimos para continuar y ya sin tanta vergüenza se atrevió a bajar un poco el bóxer del autor.

Se quedó mirando algo asombrado ¿Cómo sabra? Y se aventuró a lamerlo primero la cabeza y luego el resto.

- Misaki - Lo detuvo Usagi - No es necesario que lo hagas.

- Pero es que...tù siempre haces esto...y yo quería intentarlo.

El mayor solo sonriò.

Misaki continuò lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo despacio del escritor

¿Que hago ahora? Penso de repente, a su cabeza llegaron imagenes de unos meses atras cuando por error había abierto uno de los libros del escritor encontrandose con una escena en que el seme instruía al uke para que le hiciera una felaciòn correctamenete.

Tratar de no usar los dientes, en caso de morder que fuera algo muy suave y que se debía usar mucho la lengua mientras subía y bajaba. Llevandose de eso comenzó a hacerlo despacio y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenia un sabor especifico pero tampoco sabia mal. Lo entraba todo lo que podía y cuando estaba por sacarlo pasaba la lengua por el glande.

- Ya es suficiente, Misaki.

- ¿ No te gustó?

- Claro, pero ya quiero estar dentro de ti.

Cambiaron de posiciones dejando a Misaki acostado despaldas con las u nalgas un poco levantadas. Usagi estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y destapo un potecito morado de lubricante y tras verter un generosa cantidad en su palma y extenderla a sus dedos, separó las nalgas de su niño e introdujo un dedo, a lo que Misaki respondió tensandose.

- Relajate - Llevo una de sus manos al miembro del menor que estaba algo despierto y comenzó a frotarlo - Relajate - Introdujo otro dedo.

- Usagi aaaah no, no hagas eso, por favor si no, yo aaaaah~

- Aun no Misaki. - Lamio el lobuló de su oreja.

Los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana lo despertaron antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. Se estiró cual gato en todas direcciones y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama de Usagi.

- ahhh - Bostezó - Debí haberme quedado dormido y me trajó aqui en medio de la noche.

Se levanto, miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Mierda! Olvide hacerle el desayuno a Usagi. - Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación y cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho la voz del escritor.

- ¡Misaki no corras! Te podrias dar un golpe - El escritor estaba sentado en los muebles con su editora Aikawa y el hermano de Misaki, Takahiro.

- Buen día misaki-kun - Saludo alegremente la editora cuando llego hasta ellos - Hoy te traje unas rosquillas rellenas de crema pastelera estan sobre el desayunador.

- Buenos dias Aikawa-san, muchas gracias, no tenia por que molestarse.

- Hola Misaki, al parecer se te pegaron las sabanas esta mañana. - saludo tambien su hermano

El semblante de Misaki cambió al verlo.

- ¿Misaki pasa algo? - Quizo saber el escritor.

- No...no pasa nada, voy arriba vengo en un momento. - Y se devolviò sobre sus pasos.

El escritor se disculpo con los presentes y fue tras Misaki.

- !Misaki! ¿Que pasa? - Lo siguio hasta la habitaciòn de los osos.

-Usagi-san...yo no me quiero ir, por favor, habla con él y dile que me deje aquí contigo. - Comenzando a llorar

- Misaki, ¿irte? ¿A donde? - Le habla un confundido escritor.

- Con Takahiro

- ¿ Takahiro? Él no me ha dicho nada parecido.

- Pero...tù ayer...¿A que vino? - *Ahora el que esta confundido soy yo*

- A llevarse marimo, yo le ofreci un poco hace unos dias, y me dijo que pasaria a buscarlo hoy, no te desperte mas temprano, por que te veías muy adorable durmiendo.

Misaki enrogecio de pies a cabeza *¿Entonces eso fue un...sueño?*

- ¿Misaki? Dime que pasa, me tienes preocupado.

- Nada, no pasa nada- Me ire a preparar para el trabajo.

- Hoy es domingo

- Pues me irè a caminar por los alrededores...!SUELTAME!

- !NO¡ si tengo que hacerte cosas malas, para que hables lo haré, no importa quien entre por eso puerta.


End file.
